No More Running
by AlexisS
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are running from a skilled tracker. When the arrive in Forks, they meet some equally skilled vampires as well. Will they be able to worm their way into their hearts, or will they be James' next victims?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I said I'd rewrite this story, and I am! I decided to also rename it, since Resurrection wouldn't make sense for this. Please tell me what you think?**

**Here's a better summary:**

**Bella, Rosalie, Alice are 3 vampires on the run from a skilled tracker named James. They escape to Forks, WA where they meet equally skilled men by the names of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Can they worm their way into their hearts, or will they be James' next victims?**

**Wow, is it me or are my summaries getting suckier and suckier by the story? XD I just hope you enjoy my story :D**

**I don't own Twilight, must I tattoo it to my forehead?**

**BPOV**

"_You and your friends won't escape from me that easily, my dear."_

"_I'll find you."_

I shivered as the memories flitted through my mind. I've been trying to suppress them for a good number of years, but it would always seem to find its way back into my thoughts.

Rose glanced at me from the driver's seat of her new Convertible. When you need to break into a car lot for a good selection, being a stealthy vampire had its perks.

"Are you thinking about it again?" she asked quietly. I nodded, gazing out the window into the stormy sky. Wherever we were going, it supposedly rained all the time, and was as depressing as the sky looked.

"Well stop." Ali peeked her head from the back seat. Rose had asked her to looked ahead in the future to see if we'd have complications, but when she did, all she did was smile and say that things would go swimmingly. Whatever that means.

"We're supposed to be having a good time, not panicking over something that _won't_ happen." She went back to being her psychic self. I sighed quietly, and grimaced.

"But what if he… finds us?" I asked in a small voice. Rose turned off the highway, and shook her head in my direction. "He won't find us, Bells. I promise you. This will be the last time we'll have to run away somewhere. I have a good feeling about this place."

"Me too! It's practically like this town was calling for us!" Ali giggled and started babbling about the possibilities of shopping. I smiled. Though the shopping selection was small, she'd find a way to make an outfit out of anything.

I watched as the trees surrounding the road opened slightly, and a small, very small, town appeared before our eyes. Rose's car was gaining a lot of attention, and she looked smug at the idea. I was only thinking of what place sold Hondas and Toyotas so I wouldn't stand out so much.

"Don't you dare buy a Honda!" Ali hissed from the back. I rolled my eyes, the decision already made. "Bells, I swear, if you buy that atrocious car, I will rip your limbs off one by one!"

Honestly, the girl could be frightening. I decided not to buy a car and ride with Rose from now on, and Ali sat back, satisfied. "That's better! Now pay attention, our house is coming up soon!" I looked out the tinted window to see that we had passed the small town and were now driving up a long, winding path in the forest. I waited patiently as the trees began to thin out, and I saw a gorgeous house surrounded by the maples. I quickly stepped out of the car and gazed at our new home in awe.

"What do you guys think? I picked it out myself, and I must say, it looks _fabulous_." Rose purred. I nodded in agreement and stared some more. The house was enormous, much too big for 3 girls, but I couldn't help but fall in love with it. It was painted a deep forest green to blend with the background setting, with little sightings of brown here and there, I noticed. It was perfect.

We all grabbed our bags- the few of them that we actually had- and carried them inside. The interior was too beautiful for words. Let's just say, humans would get quite the kick out of this place, I'm sure. We each chose our rooms, unpacking and setting everything up at vampire speed. What would have taken us days to complete, we finished in mere minutes.

"Bell! Come here, we need to talk about our school arrangements!" I rolled my eyes at Rose. For some unknown reason, she thought that we _had_ to go to school every place we went. So far, I've been in the 11th grade 25 times and counting, and I don't think I can go through with it another time.

"Oh, come ON, Rose! We already know everything there is to know about what they teach us in those awful places! Do we have to?" I pleaded with her, walking down the large staircase. Both she and Ali were lounging on the couch, flipping through the TV channels at an immense speed. Ali turned off the TV and turned to me, her golden eyes twinkling.

"Belly-Bean," I cringed at her horrendous nickname for me. "We absolutely, positively, _greatly_ have to go to school again. If we stay around at home, what fun will that be? Besides, you know how much Rose and I love to taunt the human boys. They practically trip over their own tongues when we're around!" I scoffed playfully and went to rumple her hair. She laughed, swatting my hand away, and jumped off the couch.

"And I also think we should use our real names this time." She grinned, her bright white teeth flashing in the light, looking positively lethal.

"Our real names?" Rose pondered. I tilted my head to the side, also confused.

"So you're saying that we don't have to use our fake names anymore?" I asked slowly. Ali nodded.

"Right. Alice, Rosalie, and Isabella. We don't have to hide behind fake names and an alias anymore."

For the past 3 years, we three had been Alison Brandon, Rosalinda Hale, and Annabelle Swan. We constantly had to keep changing our names, so… _he_ wouldn't find us. So far, we've managed to keep under the radar for quite some time, but we won't take our chances.

Rose grinned. I knew she enjoyed this idea. She always detested our names more than any of us, because she loved the name her parents gave her.

"Great! I can finally be who I was meant to be!" she rose gracefully from the couch and stretched- though it was complete unnecessary- and walked toward us.

"I can finally call you Bella again, and not Bell! It was tiring to tell you the truth. I absolutely hated being called Rosalinda. It was horrifying." She mock shuddered, and we all laughed. Though I didn't want to admit it, I was slightly relieved. There would be no more lying on my part, and I'd be able to be truthful once again.

I smiled gently. "We're together for another year, and nothing will tear us apart, right?" They nodded in agreement.

I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and squeezed them close. They were my friends, they were my backup crew, they were my sisters.

They were my family.

**Well? What do you think of the prologue? I intended for it to be short like this so I wouldn't give anything away too early. Also, in the beginning, did anyone notice how Bella called Rosalie and Alice Rose and Ali? It's because they were still going by their names before now. If you need a better explanation, PM me or review and I'll do my best to explain better :)**

**The next chapter will be the first day of school. I'm thinking of doing the chapter in Bella's POV and then go to Edward's for his thoughts. Would you guys want to read his POV so soon, or should stick mainly to Bella for now?**

**Until next time, loves.**

**AlexisS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 guys! I'm trying not to be so talkative in this story, sooooo… yeah. LOL**

**Okay, okay, enough jabbering, let's start this bad boy.**

**Twilight will never be mine, no matter how much I want it to be. Oh, that's not a tear falling from my eye, I'm just… sweating… from my… eyes. *sobsob***

**Bella POV**

There are many perks to being a vampire. Your senses are far above the rest, and you have incredible speed, strength, and reflexes. You're beautiful and deadly at the same time. I could go on about the advantages. But there are also disadvantages to it.

You couldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard you tried. There are times when I can induce myself into a hazy, dream-like state, but I knew better than to hope. You couldn't cry, even in the most agonizing events. When people talk about you, you can hear them from a mile away. I don't care much for the insults they aim at me, but when they say hurtful things about my sisters, it's a low blow.

I sighed, putting the book I was reading back on my bookshelf, and stood up, making my way to the bathroom. I showered quickly, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and rinsing as fast as possible. I dried off, getting dressed in a dark blue tank top, a gray cardigan and dark jeans, and stepped out of the bathroom, drying my hair in a towel. There, Alice was waiting for me, smiling.

"Here," she tossed a pair of heels at me. I caught them easily and stared disdainfully at them. "Really, Alice? Even though I have the gracefulness of a swan, no pun intended, you know how much I hate wearing these things." She only shrugged, whisking my towel away and forcing me into a seat, pulling out make up.

"But it goes so well with your outfit, and nothing matters more than a perfect outfit." I rolled my eyes. "How about staying _alive_?" I asked, stressing my words. But of course, nothing phased this little pixie, and after she completed her Barbie Bella time, she gave me a stern look.

"Wear the heels or I'll throw away your Jane Austen collection. And I mean it this time, I will have my way." She waltzed out of my room, and I groaned, tugging the atrocious shoes onto my feet. But I had to admit, they did go very well with what I had on, and if I were still human, I'd have looked very beautiful. Well, at least in my opinion. I left my hair down with nothing better to do with it and grabbed my book again.

I picked up on a bit more of my reading before Rosalie peeked her head in.

"Come on, Bellsie! It's time to go to school! Again!" she was wearing a very suggestive red halter top with skin tight leggings and heels. If possible, her heels were a few inches bigger than mine. I laughed, walking downstairs and into the garage with her, where we all piled into her car. Rosalie ran her hands lovingly over the dashboard, then started the car, ripping out of the driveway. The wind whipped through our hair as we speed the short distance towards our new high school; Forks, home of the mighty Spartans. How endearing.

Just as I expected, the minute Rosalie parked the car, people were rushing over to examine it. I glanced around, noting that the parking lot was filled with ordinary cars. My eyes spotted two other cars though, a giant red Jeep and gleaming silver Volvo. At least someone here had good taste.

I turned around in my seat, looking at Rose and Alice. "You two ready?" I asked. They nodded, sliding their sunglasses onto their faces and stepped out. I did the same, standing to my full height and closing the door gently. I laughed quietly as the humans saw us. The boys looked as if God spoke to them through the air, and the girls looked anything but happy. I smirked at Rose, who threw her long blonde hair behind her shoulders, possibly sending a few male humans into a fit of spasms.

We strutted into the small school, glanced around quickly- assessing escape routes and shortcuts, just in case- and stepped into the front office. The small office was warm, making the human's blood more compact and sweeter. I took small breaths, making myself more used to it, and smile at the elderly lady behind the counter. She seemed stunned by our presence.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan," I tried not to shudder at using my full name. "My sisters and I are the new transfer students?" I took off the shades and stared into her eyes, pulling her in. "I was just checking to see if our classes were all together. You see, we don't like being split up, and my sister here gets _really_ shy." I heard Alice snort quietly, and I grinned. The woman, Mrs. Cope by her nametag, nodded, dazed, and shuffled a few papers.

"Um, yes, we had that arranged. B-But we weren't able to place any of your sisters in your Biology class, dear." I frowned, annoyed that we wouldn't have every class together, then shrugged it off. I already knew the whole subject, what bad could happen?

"That's alright." Alice bounced forward, grabbing our schedules and slips for our teachers to sign. "She can manage one class without us." I giggled quietly as we exited the office and into the crowded hallway. Just like before, many people stopped in their tracks and stared at us. I suppressed a growl as I heard some boys whispering about how they'd ask us out. I had no interest in them.

The three of us walked swiftly down the hallway, heading into our first period class; English. The teacher was a complete creep, getting close to Rosalie and blatantly staring at her chest. We were assigned seats in the back, thank goodness, and went through the day quickly. Almost every teacher we had was either ogling us or possibly turned lesbian. Finally, it was lunch time. Though we couldn't digest the food, it pleased me to be around it, despite the awful smell. I've always loved cooking as a human, and whenever I got the chance, I'd cook a few meals for a homeless shelter. I pulled the shades onto my face, sighing as I pushed open the cafeteria doors. The whispering immediately started.

"Dude, I'm totally gonna get some of that!"

"Who do they think they are, coming in here and flirting with all the guys? They're not even that pretty."

"I heard that they were sexually harassed by their dad and, like, had to relocate or something."

I snorted at that last remark. The rumors they spread were nothing in comparison to what we could actually do, I thought with grim smugness. Feeling a bit more than paranoid, I covered Alice, Rose and myself with my shield, obscuring our true natures to others.

My shield was a fascinating thing, if I do say so myself, and over the years I've come to terms with the extent of my power. With practiced ease, I could easily block an attack, both physical and mental, on my being and be able to wrap my shield around others, leaving them completely immobile. It certainly came in handy when Alice was in the mood for a makeover, which would say about 5 times out of the afternoon. I considered myself quite powerful for a female vampire, and I had enough confidence to know that if ever we were in a dangerous situation, Alice and Rosalie could flee, while I held off our pursuer. Of course, I know that they'd protest leaving me on my own. One can only do so much to protect her sisters.

I followed Rosalie, who strutted to an almost empty table, despite the small, awkward boy blinking rapidly at us. She raised one perfect eyebrow, and he immediately darted from his seat, leaving us on our own. We sat down, Alice dancing over to the lunch line to retrieve our "food".

"You didn't have to torture the poor boy like that." I whispered to Rose, who only giggled and tossed her hair back.

"Why not have a little fun while we're here, Belly?" she winked at me, and I smiled warmly at her. Rose was certainly one for attention.

"Yeah, but what will you do when one of these boys asks you out on a date? From what I can hear, the Newton boy is about to come over in 3, 2, 1…" I trailed off as I counted, grinning at Rose who scowled at me, while a baby faced blonde boy jogged up to us. Alice arrived back at this time and I wrapped my shield around her by reflex.

"Hey!" he smiled broadly at the three of us. "My name is Mike. Mike Newton." He seemed oddly proud of this, and I quirked an eyebrow at my sisters. "I was just wondering if you guys would like to sit with me and my friends." I could hear his heart speed up gradually, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Mike, but my sisters and I enjoy being alone, if that's alright." Alice looked up at him with wide eyes. "I hope that we're not being rude…" Alice could get away with murder and still have the gall to kill again with that look. Mike stuttered around his words, indicating that it was in fact fine. I watched him wobble away before turning to prod at my lunch.

"Yuck… Do we really have to eat this?" I groaned, pushing the tray away from me. The smell was absolutely revolting! I turned to Alice, who only smiled at me.

"No, but we still have to keep up appearances that we're human. If we hadn't eaten, that Jessica Stanley girl would've spread a rumor that we were either anorexic or bulimic." She scrunched up her face in disgust, then settled her eyes on the doors, her face serious.

"Uh oh… It looks like we have some company, girls." She sat up straighter, her golden eyes practically glued to the door, and we did the same. I cloaked another layer of my shield around them, and then tensed, ready for a fight to break out while I dragged these two to safety. I know, I'm a bit overprotective, but you would be too if you were in our situation!

"What _kind_ of company, Alice?" Rosalie hissed. Rose hardly got mad, but when she did, she was unstoppable. I peeked at Alice from my peripheral, seeing her frown, then relax visibly. I, though, was not so relaxed.

"It's not… _him_, but they are like us. You know: animal drinkers. Three boys, around our age in appearance, and they'll be here in 5 minutes." Alice tilted her head curiously. "They sure are interesting by the looks of it. We'll have to see their reaction to us to determine anything…" I nodded tersely and scanned the lunch room for easy escape routes.

_Damn, none other than the doors, which leaves us at a disadvantage…_ If all hell broke loose, I was ready to throw a couple of humans in our way to escape safely. Preferably Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley.

Rosalie squeezed my hand tightly as we heard the light footsteps only a vampire could make. I listened intently to their words.

"So, have you guys heard about the new girls? Apparently, they're _hot_." A burly voice spoke from a while away, and he laughed loudly, clearly heard by even the humans. Rose looked smug at the information, but managed to wipe the look off her face as another one spoke.

"Thank you for your enlightening facts, Emmett. I'm sure we would all like to know your views on the newest population of Forks High school… What do you say, Edward?" This voice was a bit calmer in tone, with the slightest Southern accent deep within. I listened hard for the last voice, the one that belonged to this so called Edward.

"I'd rather have this over with and go home. I really have no interest in a couple of human females. They all think the same anyway." I suppressed a growl deep in my throat at his comment. He was not to judge our characters before he even met us! Alice and Rosalie looked as offended as I did, and I knew it was taking Rose a great amount of strength to not hurtle over the tables and throttle the guy. I watched with baited breath as the footsteps gradually came closer.

The double doors swung open, and I took in a sharp breath.

**Edward POV**

I sighed quietly as the day passed by. Not a thing happened in the small population of Forks, and I was growing restless. I thought of taking a few days off to go on a hunting trip to Alaska; the animal variety here was at a minimum, and I needed something new and exciting to take my mind off of things.

_Perhaps a moose,_ I thought to myself. The large animals were fairly slow, and I've never had the pleasure of having one. I blinked as the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. I grabbed my books and swiftly left the class as everyone else trailed behind. Emmett caught up to me outside the door.

"Hey bro!" he clapped me on the back, no doubt pushing me a half inch into the floor, and grinned, his childlike dimples showing.

"Hey, Emmett. I was just thinking of going to Alaska for a trip," I raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?" Emmett whooped with joy, scaring a few freshmen, and nodded. "You know it, man! I've been waiting to bag an Alaskan bear forever!" We stopped next to Jasper's locker, waiting for him to arrive. As we did, we passed a couple of females, who saw us and started tittering about our looks. I rolled my eyes and listened to what they said.

"Emmett is sooo hot! Look at all that muscle on him! He must be really strong." One swooned. Another was quick to agree.

"I know! And Edward's hair makes it look like he just rolled out of bed; so sexy!" they sighed in awe, and then moved onto another topic.

"Have you seen the new girls? I don't think they look all that pretty." The girl's mind conjured three short, plump looking girls, with a high amount of acne and scars on their faces. I smothered a laugh, disguising it as a cough, at the image. Human girls were a feisty bunch, no doubt.

"No, but the guys just wouldn't stop talking about them _all_ day! What makes them so special, huh?" a boy walked passed and overheard their conversation.

"Dude, are you serious? Those chicks are hot, from what I've heard! Especially that Rosalie chick." The boy grinned and walked away, while the two girls continued to degrade the new girls.

Yes, I've heard about them during the day. Who wouldn't when you have acute hearing and a mind reading ability? I've come to know their names; Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Isabella Swan. Their faces, however, were unknown to even me, and whoever's mind I looked into could only remember a hazy picture of two brunettes and a blonde.

_No matter,_ I thought. _Three humans are the least of my concern._ Jasper chose to arrive at this moment, throwing his books into the locker and heading to the cafeteria with us. We walked in silence until Emmett decided to speak.

"So, have you guys heard about the new girls? Apparently, they're _hot_." He laughed loudly, startling a few animals and students. I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to Emmett to take the boy's words seriously. Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"Thank you for your enlightening facts, Emmett. I'm sure we would all like to know your views on the newest population of Forks High school… What do you say, Edward?" He turned to me, grinning at my obvious discomfort at the topic. I shrugged lightly, squinting at our surroundings.

"I'd rather have this over with and go home. I really have no interest in a couple of human females. They all think the same anyway." We would walk in; the new girls would see us and become infatuated with our looks, and we would be constantly followed by them until we made it clear that we were uninterested. For some odd reason or another, every girl that arrived in Forks did these things, and it bothered me to no end. I faintly heard a growl but I passed it off for a neighboring dog in the area.

We walked into the cafeteria, and my gaze locked onto a pale, dark haired angel, who took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes, obscured by the dark sunglasses on her face, seemed to be staring straight at me, and she sat, rigid in her seat. I hardly noticed the two girls sitting next to her, or the fact that I had completely froze in place, as did my brothers. Only when the onslaught of thoughts hit me did I register our actions.

"_Why are they staring at them…?"_

_No way, Cullen, those girls are _mine_!"_

The other thoughts circulated around like that, and I managed to pull my eyes away from the girl and nudge my brothers to our table, still glancing curiously at the female. She frowned, turning to her neighbor, who I noticed was a tiny black haired girl, and whispered something so low even I couldn't hear it. I focused on listening to her thoughts.

"… _he shouldn't be able to know much about us if Bell-"_

The tiny girl's thoughts were cut off from me suddenly. I blinked, settling down in my seat and continued my observation. The beautiful one glanced at me and leaned closer to the others, as if shielding them from us. I tried again to listened to what she thought, but was instead blocked by what felt like a brick wall. I frowned, throwing my power harder at her, and she grimaced in response, never wavering.

"Stop that…" she whispered, her soft voice irritated. I sat back, feeling slightly more than annoyed at the prospect of being secluded from her mind. I turned to my brothers, who were also staring slack jawed at them. I tapped Jasper's leg with my foot.

"What can you get on them? Their thoughts are a mystery to me." Jasper raised an eyebrow, then focused once again.

"The blonde one is a bit agitated at us, and by the looks of it, she wants to leave as quickly as possible. The small one," he smiled, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "She's… excited? And eager. I'm not sure why." He tilted his head in confusion now. "But the brunette one… I can't get a good emotion off of her. All I feel is nervousness." Jasper turned to me. "Maybe at our presence?" I shrugged, tensing suddenly. How could I forget that these three were vampires, in our school? They could have us exposed; have the Volturi come after us! I glared at them, momentarily forgetting their beauty. The brunette girl glared right back.

"Oh, stop it you two, we don't have to fight over anything." My eyes whipped to the black haired girl, who grinned and took off her shades. Her eyes were a deep gold, and I noted that they were vegetarians, just like us. I heard Jasper sigh.

"We mean no harm! Bella, Rose, take off your shades. Bella, you let your shield down, we are going over to their table." The small girl stood up along with the blonde, who also took off her sunglasses revealing golden eyes. The brunette hissed angrily and tugged on their arms to seat them again.

"No! What if they want to hurt us, Alice?" she glared at me once again, and I could feel guilt and shame for doubting this beautiful woman. "I don't trust _any_ of them!" The girl named Alice rolled her eyes and gently tugged her up. "Stop being such a worry wart, sis! I don't foresee anything happening; and it's a _clear_ decision, too!" I frowned, and glanced at my brothers, who seemed confused by her remark as well. I still couldn't read any of their thoughts, and my annoyance for that mounted. Jasper sent calming waves in my direction, and I inclined my head in thanks.

Alice dragged the woman along toward us, with the blonde following hesitantly behind. At Emmett's wide grin, she smiled back, but then stuck close to the other two.

With baited breath, I watched as they stopped at our table. Alice smiled at all of us, and said, "Is there room for three more people?" We grinned back and gestured to the seats next to us, which were conveniently placed at each of our sides. Alice sat next to Jasper, who looked delighted at the fact, and the blonde was next to Emmett, who grinned ecstatically. I glanced up at the brunette, who looked anything but happy to sit next to me. I sighed inwardly.

This was going to be an exciting year, that's for sure.

**Chapter 1, everyone! What do you think so far? I'm going to have Bella a bit annoyed at Edward for only one more chapter and then Edward would woe her or something, hahaha! So expect that in the next 2 weeks or so. Also, I'm going to update Golden Eyed Lover by Sunday, so if you're one of my readers for that story, look forward to that ;)**

**I have a poll up, on whether or not you think Tanya and the Denali clan should show up sometime soon or not? Go check it out, go vote and whatnot!**

**Bye, dearies!**

**AlexisS**


End file.
